


Injury

by PrimeAutobots



Series: Brave Police Drabbles [2]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Broken leg strut, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Silly Deckard should have gone to Toudou, Worried lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: Notice how Deckard always lands and pushes off the ground with only his left leg?Well there is only so much strain it can take.





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble that I have had the idea for for about a year. Started it 6-8 months ago and finally finshed and edited it.
> 
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> Bold is English.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Brave Police belongs to Sunrise, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Deckard’s engine purred softly as he snuggled into the pleasant warmth that was his lover. Gunmax smiled softly and stroked the shorter mech’s back, running his fingers gently along transformation seams.

“Patoka…” Gunmax murmured against other’s audial. “We have to get up.”

Deckard gave a half hearted whine and he pulled away from the green mech reluctantly.  Gunmax chuckled and smiled at the patrol car. Both mechs stood up and stretched, loosening their struts and cables. 

Suddenly Deckard gave a sharp pained yelp as his left knee gave in under his weight, sending him to the ground. The blue mech landed with a clang and Gunmax whipped around to face the other. The collapsed mech looked up at his lover with a dazed look. 

“What?  **Love,** what happened?” Gunmax asked as he bent down beside Deckard. 

Deckard looked up at the visored mech with pain filled optics and the taller tensed with worry as he looked into the swirling amber orbs. Deckard had a good pain tolerance, and his optics clearly showed that he was in extreme pain meaning something was very wrong.

“Can you stand,  **my dear** ?” Gunmax murmured and shuffled closer.

Deckard tried to move his left leg and whimpered quietly as pain flooded the limb with the tiny shift. The small mech shook his head silently and squeezed his optics shut tightly. He leaned forward and buried his face in Gunmax’s chest, as if trying to hide from the pain. The highway patrol mech quickly scooped Deckard into his arms and stood up. The patrol car squeaked then wrapped his arms around Gunmax’s neck and his legs around the green mech’s waist.

Gunmax nuzzled Deckard’s helm gently as he shifted his arms to better support the blue mech, one arm under the his aft and another just under his sirens. The tall mech walked towards the repair bay with long purposeful strides, being careful not to bounce Deckard too much and injure or hurt the mech further. 

The repair crews looked up in shock when Gunmax stalked in with Deckard in his arms. Their shock furthered as the visored mech gently laid the blue mech on a berth instead of a repair stand. Once Gunmax was sure Deckard was okay and comfortable he turned and searched the repair bay for Toudou, his hand still holding Deckard’s. Toudou raised an eyebrow when Gunmax made eye contact with him and walked towards the mech.

“What has happened to Deckard?” The man asked as started to connect different wires to the blue mech and run scans on him. 

“He got out of the berth this morning and stretched. As he was stretching he yelped and fell. When I asked him if he could stand he tried to move his left leg. He hadn’t even moved it an inch before there was too much pain.” Gunmax asked, his optics flashing with worry behind his visor as Deckard tightened his grip on his hand. 

Toudou frowned as he waited for the scans to finish. The man looked over Deckard, taking in the way the mech’s denta were clenched together and how it looked like he was going to crush Gunmax’s hand. The brave was obviously in a large amount of pain, which worried Toudou. He knew that Deckard was good at hiding his pain and that Deckard would hide an injury if he felt it was minor and unimportant. If the mech was showing a large amount of pain then the injury was bad. 

The scanner beeped and Toudou turned his attention to it. He projected the results onto a screen and looked over them with a stern expression. The results showed that Deckard’s left leg strut had snapped, which meant the mech could not control or move the limb; it was also incredibly painful and it was a wonder how the mech was not screaming and crying. It also showed that Deckard’s leg strut had been quite worn and stressed. The mech had to have been used the leg strut to support the majority of his weight when he was landing from a jump. 

Toudou scowled and looked up at the hurt mech with crossed arms. “Deckard… You should have come to me earlier for the pain in your left leg strut. And don’t even try to tell me it wasn’t painful. Your leg strut was severely worn and stressed. That is the result of you constantly using it for your jumps and landings. You need to start using both leg to support your weight or this will happen again, and soon.”   


Gunmax reset his optics in surprise as Toudou continued. 

“Your left leg strut has broken, as it was unable to continue supporting you weight. I will have to knock you unconscious and replace it entirely. You won’t be able to put any weight on your leg for the next week and it will take two months before you will be able to transform. It will take an additional two weeks after that before you will be able to combine. You will be completely healed within four months if you don’t strain the leg strut past instructions.” Toudou explained to the mechs as he directed his crew to start preparations for replacing Deckard’s strut. 

“Gunmax. You will have to leave while we replace the strut. Go to the Decker room, refuel and tell the rest of your team what happened to Deckard. I will send someone to go get you when the strut is replaced.” The man said as he set up more machines.

The highway patrol mech nodded and bent down the press a soft kiss to Deckard’s forehelm. “I will be back afterwards,  **love** .”

Deckard nodded as the repair crew set up to knock him unconscious. The blue mech pressed into the gentle contact before shutting off his optics. Gunmax stood and squeezed Deckard’s hand one last time before releasing it. The green mech nodded to the crew before leaving and going to the Decker room. 

* * *

The entire Brave team was on edge all through Deckard’s recovery. They were constantly worrying that an attack would come where they needed Deckard, forcing the mech to further injure his leg before it was healed. Thankfully no attacks came and the blue mech was able to recover fully. Deckard was glad when he was finally fully healed due to the quick exasperation he had with his team due to their constant hovering and worry. Everyone was glad when Deckard was finally fully healed.


End file.
